I Never Thought I Would Change
by Large H
Summary: Watch as we follow our favorite мама паук and how her life changed since Pete step into her life. This is pretty much, Nat being over protect of Pete and why that is. Also gives my personal explanations for why Pete is called junior and ребенок паук. Plus it also reveals some of the reasons why Nat cares so much about Pete. Enjoy as always! (Iron Dad, Adopted Pete, Avengers Family)
1. Chapter 1

I Never Thought I Would Change

**Okay so real quick introduction and all… My usual fic but abit different… Cough Cough it's about a certain spider and everything she faces in her life but well it becomes more or less spidey centric over time.**

**Other important information… **

**Tony and Pepper adopted Peter, Thanos didn't happen or hasn't happened yet this is technically post endgame spoiler filled, it shouldn't give anything away but it may idk. Everything should be fine to read… **

**Probably ffh spoilers as well, like as in I'm planning to make entire chapter about it. However, anything that is spoiler filled will be labeled at the top (Spoiler filled continue at your own risk!)**

**The Avengers are very… very protective over Pete so expect the usually beat down, not in the way it usually happens but expect for it to be here.**

**Hope you all enjoy, feel free to favorite follow and review. Thanks in advance.**

**Disclaimer I UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCE OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, I UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCE OWN ANYTHING IN THIS FANFIC, AND THE ONLY THING I HAVE ANY CLAIM TO IS THE NEW IDEAS I BRING FORWARD. OKAY! :3**


	2. I Never Thought I Would Change

I Never Thought I Would Change

"If you told me a decade ago that I would be here with a family. I would have told you your nuts and I probably still would because I still don't believe it. However, let's start from the beginning." A woman let out a sigh and smiled as she began to remember everything that had lead her down a happened,on one very fateful day which changed her life.

Years, decades ago in a coffee shop, well it wasn't really a coffee shop… "How may I help you?" A man asked in an Hungarian accent, he smiled at the women who stood before him. "Just a famous black coffee." She winked at him and he nodded. The man pressed a button on the bottom of the desk.

A door in the corner of the room opened and the women nodded to the man. She walked over to the door and stepped in. The large doors shut behind her and the room lit with only a few lights led down a hallway.

At the end a large oak door sat and the woman pushed open the door. Inside stood around five men, each a little different than the other, however, all were Russian and spoke in a deep native tong. The women rolled her eyes, of course it was all men. The group nodded to her and the six walked over to the other side of the room.

"Хорошо, все займут там позицию и будут на месте. Это понято?" (Okay everyone will take their position and be in place. Is that understood?) The group nodded and the man continued. "Хорошо, теперь наша цель - хорошо известный «деловой человек», и наша задача - не дать ему выйти из страны и уничтожить оружие, которое они отправляют на рынок другим силам." (Well, now our goal is a well-known "business man", and our task is to prevent him from leaving the country and destroying the weapons that will be marketed to other forces." The group suited up and walked out of the building.

The group got into a rental car and drove downtown. The side of the city was only known for two things guns and drugs and both were easy to come by. The group stopped at a warehouse and slowly walked up to the front doors. "Blow it off." The group nodded and placed a small home-made bomb on the door of the building. Within seconds the door was off and the group rushed in.

As of course it was a scene that was all too common for her and well, most of them were on the ground in seconds others put up a fight but none seemed to be a real challenge. Well that was until an arrow came flying past her eyes and exploded on the adjacent wall.

The group turned to a dark blonde man who only seemed to have a smile on his face. He carried a bow and quiver. His eyes were dead set and his face was untelling. "Thought it was going to be easy?" he quipped as he pulled back another shot.

The women didn't respond, this wasn't new to her but it seemed weird. Three of the men had been killed in seconds, lying dead on the floor and the other two had run as soon as the three dropped dead. 'Never send a man to do a woman's job.' She thought to herself as she rushed the man.

Two hand guns were placed in her hands and she fired off at a rapid rate, however, the weapons didn't faze him, it was like he didn't care. The soldier only seemed to pull back another shot, the arrow whistled past landing only feet away from her. A loud explosion caused her to land on her hands and knees.

"Грязный американец!" (Filthy american.) The man touched his heart and smiled, 'of course he knows Russian.' With a loud huff, she charged at him again and once again he was unfazed by her. Finally after two attempts she get near him and landed a quick blow to the chest, yet he didn't fall he just threw a punch back.

Her breath hitched for a second and her eyes filled with anger. Who was this guy, she seemed to be asking the question ever swing. Yet swing after swing she seemed to be matched by him and no matter what, she couldn't stop him.

An idea came to her mind as she threw another punish and then a kick as well. She rushed for the excited, he tried to stop her but he couldn't. She was too fast to be stopped with an arrow. The two ran outside and down the streets of the city. Neither knowing how to beat the other. The women ran as fast as she could but still kept within a distance that he could keep up with.

He on the other hand seemed to fire arrow after arrow, every single one of them being explosive, which caused unnecessary damage but he would deal with that later. The two ran down the street and into what would be considered an apartment building. She ran up the steps and turned to face him. She fired off two rounds, neither hit and she continued to run up the stairs.

Once the two were at the top and faced one another she tried to kick and punch her way out but once again the two were evenly matched and only able to get off one or two shots before the other hit another one.

"Give up widow!" The man yelled she shook her head, her doe eyes played with him but he couldn't focus on that and once again he tried to use his bow. And once again she ran, this time jumping to a nearby building which only made his shoot another and another, yet still neither could hurt the other.

"Это лучшее, что у тебя есть?" (Is that the best you got?) She asked sarcastic, this time he didn't respond, whether it was him getting serious or him running out of breath she hadn't determined. She ran down an old fire escape on the other building and he did the same on the original building. The were once again running.

However, his breathing seemed to increase while her's did not and she took it as her only chance. The woman turned and shot off the last few bullets she had. Only one landed and it landed well, he fell to his knees and the pain in his right leg seems to be eminence she had nailed a shot. However, it wouldn't kill him and he would survive.

She walked over to him and put him in a leg lock. He wasn't going anywhere but it would stop him from pulling anything funny. "На кого вы работаете!" (Who do you work for!) She asked in a demanding tone which only made him smile. "Who do you think I work for shield and…" "

И ЧТО!" (And What!) his breath was getting harder as she clamped down on his neck.

"Furry wants to see you!" He breathed out, and his body began to shake. The women looked down on him, finally taking in everything, the situation, the place and him. She looked into his eyes, they pled with her to understand him and they seemed to tell so much about him. For once in her life, after everything she had been through she felt one genuine feeling, mercy.

She let him go, just enough to let him breath. With one hard punch to the head, the man fell to the ground and laid their unconscious, However, he was alive, which was not usually the case with her. The woman rubbed her head and let out a hearty sigh, an entire city block lay in ruin and their was no telling if there were any casualties but for once in her life she felt bad for the man who laid on the ground, even after all her training and being broken she still felt human and that was the changing point for everything…

**Authors Notes…**

**Okay, believe it or not, this is the second time I've written this and it was hard, but I hope you guys can guess what this alludes to and what this was and or who the characters were. And no this isn't just a story about this person's life after this with a certain group of remarkable people but the stories about this person's journey into realizing she has a duty and a job that involves protecting a certain character…**

**Also, Endgame didn't happen, civil war didn't happen and a lot of others...**


	3. Is He Your Kid?

Is He Your Kid?

Natasha Romanoff otherwise known as The Black Widow was not one for kids, hell she'd go as far to say they were only good for information and bargaining. She never once had the inclining or even tingling feeling for the want of kids, or to be in their ungodly presence.

She didn't want kids either, never did, in fact she couldn't. However, that was another story that was way less important.

Nat stood in the Avengers common room like she always did, hidden in the shadows of the room. The rogue Avengers had just been set free and where now free to roam the tower. Originally Tony had planned it sell it, but something stopped him, no one knew why but he didn't sell the tower.

Nat was scanning the area looking for anything weird or unusual… this was known as her usual routine and the others never really questioned it. She was the least well-known Avenger aside from Thor for obvious reasons. No one had ever really questioned or even asked about anything she was doing.

She never said anything that would give away any of her life nor did she ever really care to talk about it. While she loves where she came from, it was never her home nor a place of safety. Clint was really the only person who knew anything about her and that was only through Fury.

However, Nat stopped her daydreaming and focused back on the room in front of her. She was half asleep, even if she wouldn't admit it. However, she still did her usual scan of the room.

Something walked through the small entrance of the elevator, FRIDAY, Stark's new A.I. didn't say anything about the intruder so Nat wasn't quite ready to kill, maybe just interrogate a little. She moved from her post, she wanted to get a good look at who ever it was that was walking around the floor unannounced.

Nat peered around the corner and looked around the room. No one was on the couch, nor was anyone in the dining room. However, she could hear footsteps coming from the kitchen. Nat walked over and looked around.

A... A teen boy with brown hair, beautiful doe eyes and rather nice features stood digging around them fridge. Nat had a small smile graze her face as she watched the teen pull different items from the fridge. Some of last night's pizza and chines food from the day before and he grabbed a soda from the bottom drawer of the fridge.

"Who are you…? And what are you doing raiding the Avengers fridge." The kid jumped, like big time jumped, and the fork he was holding nearly fell to the ground, but he caught it before it hit the floor. The boy let out a puff of air.

"I'm, I'm just making some lunch before I go back to work… I thought you guys would still be in prison." Nat seemed taken aback by everything, what was this kid doing on the Avengers floor.

However, before she could press on anything someone walked into the room. "Hey, Kiddo, what's taking so long. I told you to grab the pizza and come back to the lab." Pete nodded to Nat and tried to walk back out of the room. However, she stopped him and waited for the person who called for the kid, to enter the room.

"Hey Kid, did you hear...m" Tony stopped, he looked at Pete and then Nat who was blocking him. He then looked at Pete once more, trying to access what was going on and figure out how to fix it.

"Nat stop integrating my intern." Nat's eyes seemed to widen as she looked between Stark and his intern… wait intern, when the hell did, he have one of those.

"When did you get an intern, you've never had one before." Tony shrugged at Nat's reaction and proceed to walk over to Pete and lay his hands on the kids' shoulders.

"Well I have had interns before, well… one, Harley was one of my interns a few years back but he's at MIT and won't be back for another few months." However, Nat wanted to know about Pete so he figured he might as well talk about it.

"Also, Pete became my intern after you guys… left, he's here to help me in the lab, and you'll be surprised how smart he is." Tony looked down on Pete and smiled at him as he began to allude to how smart the kid really was.

"So why is he here, on our floor?" Tony rolled his eyes, really their floor, 'you mean the prisoners floor right'. He wanted to say that, but he didn't he just let go a sigh and looked back at Pete.

"Well it was quicker to have him come here rather than have him go to the penthouse." Tony nearly hissed at Nat; she hated the way he got when she got pushy. However, she couldn't argue and had to let it go.

"Come on Pete let's go work on your… My suit." Tony nearly let it slip, nearly let Nat find out something he wanted to keep so close to the chest it wasn't funny, but he caught himself and began to head back down to the lab.

"So… is he your son or something because I'm going to start calling him Junior… Because he looks way… way too much like you." Tony nearly fell on the ground and almost brought Pete down with him. The two looked back at Nat and then to one another. Both exited without saying anything and almost ran back to the elevator.

'Guess it's a touchy subject, and, why is that kid so sweet, he didn't say anything but… well I guess it's because he's not annoying.' Nat focused back into the world around her and walked back over to her usual corner and began to resume her usual watch on the Avengers quarters… or the prisoner's quarters they still weren't sure which one.

Even if they had fixed the accords, they didn't sign anything… in fact they had ripped them up and Tony and Bruce went to the Eu and told the members that no one was signing anything and the next time they had an alien invasion call someone else, they weren't going to deal with the Accords, it wasn't easy, a piece of paper never accomplished anything. Its words might have but not the paper.

**Authors Notes.**

**Welp, figured I would finally update this story after, what a month? Yea I know it's been delayed and delayed again but here is another short story.**

**Belbelanne - Yea this chapter is more or less a quick catch up to speed type thing.**


End file.
